Bedroom
Were you looking for the Office or Main Hall from previous games? '' Main= The '''Bedroom' is a location in Five Nights at Candy's 3. It is where the player stays and controls the main protagonist throughout the game. Appearance The Bedroom is a very big Child's room with a Pink floor and Pink walls, as well as a white ceiling. With the exception of the loading screen, the room is always seen from the bed, because that's where the player sits throughout each night. The bed itself has a white frame, and the blanket is green, yellow and blue with a circle-like pattern. There is a white table with a lamp and an alarm clock on the far right. Under the bed, there is a soccer ball, a white & pink sock, two boxes and a pink toy car. There are white flower-shaped patterns on the walls, and the room is filled with many toys and children's tools. On the far left end of the room is a white door, which leads most likely to the outside halls of the house. There are yellow stars on the walls, as well as a pair of garden shoes and what appears to be some kind of ball located near the door. On the edge of the bed, there is a teddy bear wearing a Dovahkiin helmet and a black hat as an homage to Smike, whose profile picture is Freddy Fazbear wearing the same thing. Behind the teddy bear, there's a marionette resembling another famous YouTuber, Dawko. On the middle-left, there is a green cupboard with a wooden toy car and a pony plush resembling The Living Tombstone's ponysona. There are two shelves above it. The bottom shelf has a blue piggy bank and a stack of books with a toy sitting against the leftmost book. The top shelf has a magic 8 ball and a plushie resembling Markiplier. On the floor in front of the cupboard, there are blocks that spell out "Emil", a wooden train track set with two of the track pieces leftover and two toy robots. There is a big wooden wardrobe in the very center of the room. On the middle-right, what appears to be a white box with a pink lid can be seen behind a blue bean bag chair. In front of the bean bag chair, there is a pink table with several markers, a piece of paper, a blue coffee cup that reads "#1 Artist" and the Origami Cat from the game's first teaser image. Clicking on the Origami Cat several times causes it to fall over. On the floor near the table, there are four drawings and a large top. One of the drawings resemble ScribbleNetty's profile picture. Green toy eyeballs hang above the table, held to the ceiling by strings. They are referencing jacksepticeye. On the right of the room, where there doors to the closet are, is a pink chair with two plushies sitting on it and one sitting under it. The plushies resemble characters from other FNaF fangames such as Doug & Rachel from Those Nights at Rachel's and a character from POPGOES. Gameplay Normally Bedroom is in total darkness. Players must navigate their flashlight with mouse button in order to see something. Flashlight have small radius, so you will be only able to see a small area of the room with it. When the player will put their mouse down to the bottom of the screen, 2 buttons will appear: one to check under the bed, and another one to check the Tape Recorder. Sometimes Monster Rat will proceed to peek out of either door, wardrobe, or closet. If the player will not use their flashlight to scare him away, he will enter the room. Once inside he will be standing either on the left or right side, or in the middle. Player must then proceed to flash the light onto his eyes. After about 15 seconds, Monster Rat will go underneath the bed. The Bed Player can anytime check under the bed with the click of the red button located on the bottom of the screen. The under side of the bed is always empty, despite one event. Once the player will successfully repel Monster Rat during his "dodging sequence", he will go underneath the bed. Once under it, the player must figure out under which side of the bed he is hiding by looking under it, and then proceed to flash the light at the opposite side of the Bedroom. When done successfully, Monster Rat will poke out his head, player must then use Flashlight to repel him, and make him leave the room. Trivia *There is no honking easter egg here like in previous games, but the player can knock the Origami Cat off the table by clicking on it several times. *Bedroom is the biggest "Office" in whole franchise. *Blocks on the floor spell out "Emil". This the name of the creator of the game, Emil Macko. References *A marionette resembling famous FNaF YouTuber Dawko is visible on the left side of the room, near the bed. *The teddy bear sitting on the bed is a reference to the YouTuber Smike. *A Markiplier plush is visible on one of the shelves above the cupboard. *2 drawings on the floor contain the faces of YouTubers Scribble Netty (one of Emil Macko's friends), and ZombieWarsSMT. *The pony plush on the cupboard resembles The Living Tombstone's ponysona. The Living Tombstone is a YouTuber and music artist who is well known for his song remixes and FNaF songs. Ponysona is a term used to describe a brony's own original character. As the name implies, it is usually a pony, but there are bronies with non-pony OCs such as DRWolf001. *Green eyeballs are hanging from the ceiling. They reference jacksepticeye, whose profile picture is a green eyeball that he often calls "Septiceye Sam". *Three plushies are sitting on the pink chair next to the closet, which resemble characters Popgoes the Weasel from the FNaF fangame Popgoes, as well as Doug the Dog and Rachel the Rabbit from another FNaF fangame called Those Nights at Rachel's. *To the left of the tape recorder there is a teddy bear with a red shirt that reads "Razz Bearski". This is a reference to YouTuber Razzbowski. *To the right of the dresser there is a purple robot. This is a reference to games The Desolate Hope and Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *A drawing on the floor contain the face of Artist named Worst Deviantart. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery= FNAC3 Demo Bedroom new.png|The Bedroom. Bed.gif|Looking under the bed (animated). Under bed.gif|Looking under the bed (animated). Underbed.png|Under the bed. Recoder.gif|Going to Tape Recorder (animated). Recoderlight.png|The Tape Recorder. NRAT at door.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of the bedroom door. Button 1.png|Look under the Bed button Button 2.png|The Back button Button 3.png|The Tape Recorder button Button 4.png|The Back button NRAT going to door.gif|Monster Rat running to the left door. NRAT in closet 1.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of the bedroom's wardrobe. NRAT in closet 2.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of the bedroom's closet. NRAT going to closet.gif|Monster Rat running to the bedroom's closet. NRAT thing 1.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of left side of the bed (twitching). NRAT thing 2.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of right side of the bed (twitching). 300.png|Monster Rat under the bed (left). 301.png|Monster Rat under the bed (right). NRAT at recorder.gif|Monster Rat at the Tape Recorder. NRAT dodging 1.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching). NRAT dodging 2.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching). NRAT dodging 3.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching). Cat_thing.gif|Origami Cat getting knocked off. VinnieLeftDoorHideLoop.gif|Vinnie hiding in the left door, looped. VinnieClosetHideLoop.gif|Vinnie hiding in the central closet, looped. VinneLeftClosetHideLoop.gif|Vinnie hiding in the right closet, looped. VinnieMadness2.gif|Monster Vinnie in the left side of the room. FlyingPuppetman.gif|Monster Vinnie Flying to the left side of the room. VinnieMadness.gif|Monster Vinnie in the middle of the room. SpookyMan.gif|Monster Vinnie Flying to the right side of the room. VinnieMadness3.gif|Monster Vinnie in the right side of the room. Monster_Cat_Phases_(1).gif|Monster Cat climbing at the left side. Monster_Cat_Phases_(2).gif|Monster Cat climbing at the right side. Brightened Bedroom_bright.jpg|The Bedroom, brightened for clarity. Bed_bright.gif|Looking under the bed (animated), brightened for clarity. Under_bed_bright.gif|Looking under the bed (animated), brightened for clarity. Underbed_bright.png|Under the bed, turned right-side up (flipped 180°) and brightened for clarity. Recorder_bright.gif|Going to Tape Recorder (animated), brightened for clarity. Recoderlight_bright.png|The Tape Recorder, brightened for clarity. NRAT_at_door_bright.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of the bedroom door, brightened for clarity. NRAT_going_to_door_bright.gif|Monster Rat running to the left door, brightened for clarity. NRAT_in_closet_1_bright.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of the bedroom's wardrobe, brightened for clarity. NRAT_in_closet_2_bright.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of the bedroom's closet, brightened for clarity. NRAT_going_to_closet_bright.gif|Monster Rat running to the bedroom's closet, brightened for clarity. NRAT_thing_1_bright.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of left side of the bed (twitching), brightened for clarity. NRAT_thing_2_bright.gif|Monster Rat peeking out of right side of the bed (twitching), brightened for clarity. 300_bright.png|Monster Rat under the bed (left), turned right-side up (flipped 180°) and brightened for clarity. 301_bright.png|Monster Rat under the bed (right), turned right-side up (flipped 180°) and brightened for clarity. NRAT_at_recorder_bright.gif|Monster Rat at the Tape Recorder, brightened for clarity. NRAT_dodging_1_bright.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching), brightened for clarity. NRAT_dodging_2_bright.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching), brightened for clarity. NRAT_dodging_3_bright.gif|Monster Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching), brightened for clarity. Cat_thing_bright.gif|Origami Cat getting knocked off, brightened for clarity. Miscellaneous Start_screen.png|The Bedroom seen on the night loading screen. Brightened Start_screen_bright.png|The Bedroom seen on the night loading screen, brightened for clarity. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Candy's 3